


Derek e o Dildo Mágico do Destino

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Derek salvando Beacon Hills mas de uma maneira não convencional, Dildos, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sweet Talk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Existe mais um perigo assolando Beacon Hills e Derek sabe exatamente o que fazer para salvar a cidade. O que seria?Derek sentando em um dildo por um bem maior.





	Derek e o Dildo Mágico do Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Isso é uma tradução de uma ficlet em inglês que pode ser encontrada aqui: [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/94289219330/derek-and-the-magical-dildo-of-destiny)  
> Os créditos criativos são todos da autora, eu apenas traduzi a história. (Se for da vontade dela eu removo a fic, porem espero que ela não se incomode xD)
> 
> Espero que gostem.

– Só um Hale pode fazer isso –. Derek diz, levantando a tampa da caixa. O cofre estava no mais absoluto silêncio, exceto pelos batimentos acelerados de Stiles. O adolescente não conseguia ver o que estava dentro da caixa, mas seja o que fosse começou a brilhar, uma luz amarelada refletida no rosto de Derek, cuja expressão era difícil de ler.

– Então se você usar essa coisa nós vamos poder banir os necromantes e destruir os zumbis pra sempre?– Stiles pergunta. – Qual a condição? –

– Existe a probabilidade que eu possa... me distrair e não parar mais – Derek diz, mordendo o lábio. – Eu posso ser absorvido pelo poder disso –.

– Okay, eu vou ficar aqui e me certificar que isso não aconteça –. Stiles declara determinado.

Derek tira o objeto da caixa e puta merda (o antigo artefato chave para impedir essa invasão de mortos vivos guardado no cofre dos Hale é um _massivo dildo brilhante_ )

– Você devia ir embora – Derek fala para Stiles, suas bochechas corando mais do que o normal.

– Sem chance – Stiles rebate. – Eu preciso ter certeza que você não vai... hm.. se distrair e ser comido vivo pelo poder do dildo magico do destino – ele diz, impassivo.

– Tá bom – Derek responde colocando o dildo (que parece emanar um zumbido alegre semelhante ao de uma abelha, como se soubesse que está prestes a ser usado) no chão, assim pode tirar a camisa. Depois de tirar a camisa, a calça e por fim a cueca, Stiles está encarando um Derek Hale completamente nu prestes a sentar em um enorme dildo em nome de um bem maior.

– Você precisa de lubrificante ou algo parecido? – Stiles pergunta nervoso, lambendo os lábios inconscientemente.

– Mágica – Derek declara, e olhando bem é claro que parece ter algum tipo de substancia lisa e brilhante lambuzando o dildo. Derek se agacha no chão frio do cofre e Stiles faz o mesmo ao seu lado, observando enquanto Derek posiciona o objeto mágico próximo a sua entrada.

– Espera, você não precisa de preparação antes de.. enfiar tudo isso? – Stiles pergunta, corando de vergonha.

– Nós não temos tempo pra isso – Derek fala. – Eu sou lobisomem, vou ficar bem – ele continua, pressionando a ponta do falo brilhante dentro de si. Derek geme, o som indo imediatamente para o membro de Stiles e então a coisa toda apenas desliza para dentro de Derek como se ele fosse feito para isso.

Stiles observa Derek lentamente puxar a coisa para fora e enfiar de novo. Ele definitivamente parece estar curtindo, expressão relaxada em prazer e seu próprio membro enrijecendo de maneira muito incitante. O dildo acende em um espetáculo de cor, brilhando intensamente em amarelo vivo e zumbindo com energia mágica, iluminando a forma nua e robusta de Derek como uma estatua pornográfica que vem a vida. É encantador e Stiles não consegue desviar o olhar.

De vezem quando Derek olha para Stiles, encarando seu olhar, e o adolescente imagina se sua presença (o fato dele olhar está incomodando Derek). É tarde demais para esconder a própria ereção, e Stiles a aperta sobre o jeans. Há uma camada de suor cobrindo o peitoral nu de Derek, um olhar desesperado em seus olhos; ele então coloca o dildo no chão e começa a sentar vigorosamente, descendo até a base e subindo só para repetir o ritmo voraz.

– _Porra_ Derek – Stiles diz sem poder evitar. – Você tá maravilhoso assim –.

Derek geme baixinho, olhos semicerrados. Pré-gozo escorre da cabeça de seu membro enquanto ele segura a base do dildo com uma das mãos e a outra envolve seu pênis pulsante.

Stiles se inclina e cuidadosamente coloca uma das mãos na testa de Derek (o moreno está queimando, a pele quase escaldante, mágica preenchendo seu corpo até sob sua pele). Derek arqueia com o toque.

– Stiles por favor – ele arfa.

– O que você precisa? – Stiles pergunta, a garganta quase seca. – C-como eu posso ajudar? –

– Fala comigo – Derek diz enquanto Stiles limpa o suor de sua testa.

– Você está indo bem – o adolescente diz de forma encorajadora, com uma das mãos delicadamente acariciando o rosto de Derek. O moreno choraminga e fecha os olhos, cílios escuros contrastando com sua bochecha. – A sensação é boa? Ser preenchido assim? –

– Sim – Derek geme, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. – Eu preciso gozar antes que funcione –. Ele diz.

– Você quer que eu te ajude a gozar? – Stiles pergunta baixinho.

– Por favor – Derek pede, e era isso que precisava. Stiles coloca sua mão sobre a de Derek que fracamente segura seu membro e aperta, começando a masturba-lo. É uma sensação notavelmente intima. Com sua mão livre Stiles traça a borda dos lábios de Derek e se aproxima; Derek faz o mesmo, lábios semiabertos em antecipação, mas Stiles não o beija. Não ainda. Não assim.

O adolescente encosta sua testa na de Derek, bocas a centímetros uma da outra, sussurrando.

– Quando isso acabar eu vou te beijar muito – ele diz e Derek geme em desejo. – Você quer isso? Você me quer Derek? –

O moreno mal consegue afirmar com a cabeça, ele está acabado.

– Você tá levando esse dildo no rabo tão bem Derek – Stiles elogia. – Olha pra você – ele diz em admiração, passando uma das mãos sobre o peitoral de Derek, apertando um dos mamilos sensíveis.

A respiração de Derek falha, sua mão segurando o dildo desliza e ele escorre para trás, mas Stiles o segura. A pele de Derek está fervendo e o moreno se aconchega no peito de Stiles como um cãozinho faz com seu dono; aspirando seu cheiro, quadris ainda tremendo tentando obter mais do brinquedo brilhante dentro de si.

– Eu te peguei – Stiles diz, segurando no fim do dildo e enfiando dentro de Derek novamente. Ele deve ter atingido em um ângulo que Derek não foi capaz antes, porque o moreno chorou, corpo tremendo em prazer.

Stiles começou a foder Derek com o dildo, empurrando e puxando com vontade e determinação, vendo em fascínio o esfíncter de Derek se alargar em volta da grossa espessura.

– Stiles, Stiles por favor... eu quero.. –

– Você quer o que? – Stiles perguntou, parando o ritmo para sentir a borda do cu alargado de Derek. Ele estava tão molhado e distendido, quase como se Derek pudesse aguentar _mais._ Stiles passou o dedo em volta do anel enrugado, empurrando lentamente próximo ao dildo.

Derek estremeceu, mas aguentou a pressão adicional, e então puxou o rosto de Stiles em um beijo faminto, molhado, quente e desesperado.

Stiles curvou o dedo dentro de Derek e empurrou o dildo de leve, fazendo o moreno gemer durante o beijo, jorrando sêmen sobre si e Stiles. De repente uma luz ofuscante vinda do dildo iluminou o cofre inteiro, parecia não ter mais fim. Derek tremeu nos braços de Stiles até que ele parou, corpo arfando pesado.

Stiles puxou o artefato mágico lentamente; não estava mais brilhando e agora parecia apenas um dildo normal, só que de cristal.

Do seu lado, Derek parecia exausto.

– Ei, você foi maravilhoso pra mim – Stiles sorri.

– Mesmo? – Derek pergunta, olhos se iluminando com o elogio. Ele está largado nu no colo de Stiles, seu corpo musculoso brilhando com suor e sêmen.

A visão era linda.

– Eu posso ser..? – Derek questiona, seus olhos verdes nublados com a questão. De alguma forma Stiles abe exatamente o que ele quer dizer.

– Você pode ser meu, se você quiser –.

 – Eu quero – Derek diz e soa como uma promessa.

 

\-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima galera! ;)


End file.
